An Other Chrismast Spesial
' '''is an episode of Jerry Jackson. It was uploaded to YouTube on 24th December 2009. It was made for Christmas 2009. Plot Santer claws (a misspelled version of Santa Claus) is flying across the sky as Jerry says that the episode is "another Christmas special". He says that he has already made one (referring to Christmas), but this is another one. Jerry walks up to his parents who are sitting in the living room, and asks them what day it is. Jerry's mum thinks that it is V-E day, and Jerry tells her that she is incorrect. Jerry's dad thinks that it is D-Day, and Jerry tells him that he is incorrect. Jerry's mum becomes confused and says that she thinks it is somewhere between "janury" and "setember" but she is not sure. Jerry scolds his parents and tells them it is Christmas, and asks his parents what they have got him. Jerry's dad says that there was no-one to tell him, and Jerry's mum agrees with him. Jerry's dad says that they was a bit of snow on the Sky Sports (misspelled as ski sports) logo so he threw the television away thinking it was broken. Later on, Jon comforts Jerry telling him he has got him a present, which turns out to be an orange with sticks, matches and feces on it. Jerry refuses, saying that he has already got one, and doesn't think it would be fair if he had another one. Later Jerry goes to school where it is snowing. Jerry says that the teachers don't allow them to say it is Christmas anymore, because some people do not like Christmas, showing some people wearing shirts that say "xmaz is crap" and "p*ssmas", and they will "feel left out", so they have to lie and say they are celebrating the end of the tax year, but at the same time they cannot relax because they still have their tax returns on the back of their minds. Jerry then shows us a Muslim called Alli who was "really p*ssed off this year", because Tesco was closed, and he wanted to use the change machines. It then shows a scene of Alli going towards the shop, only to find out that it is closed. Alli throws all of his coins into some nearby shrubbery, but when he calms down, he tries to find them all, but is unsuccessful. There is a brief moment of silence for the lord baby jeses (Jesus). Later on, Jerry and his dad and break into peoples' houses to steal things, because everyone is distracted because they are watching television. Jerry says that his dad lets him smoke a cigar when they break into peoples' houses, to which his dad replies "you only live once". Suddenly, someone comes out of their house and catches Jerry and his dad trespassing on their property. Jerry and his dad pretend to be carol singers singing ''Here Comes Santa Claus, and Jerry requests some money in return for singing. The owner of the house willingly gives them a large sack of money, a mince pie, a bottle of wine and a carrot. After the man walks back inside, Jerry suggests that they should still rob the house, because the people who live there are wealthy, and they can pretend to be carol singers again if they are caught. Jerry's dad approves, saying "I have taught you well". Back at home, the postman arrives at Jerry's house. Jerry asks the postman what he has got him for Christmas, and the postman tells him that he hasn't got him anything, but he can have the local paper and some pizza flyers. The postman points out "a new curry place" which is open on Christmas. Category:Episodes Category:Christmas specials